


What Shall We Do With A Drunken Harry?

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Brief Mention Of Alcohol Induced Impotence, Christmas Party, Consent is Sexy, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Drunkenness, M/M, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco rescues Harry from the Auror Christmas party,
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	What Shall We Do With A Drunken Harry?

Potter was _drunk_. 

He was falling over drunk. 

Singing Celestina Warbeck loudly-and-out-of-tune-drunk. 

Draco had rescued him from the Auror Christmas party. The daft prat had been accepting drinks from all and sundry. 

Potter had tried to kiss him; tried to slip his fingers under his jumper but Draco had stood firm. The green eyed wizard had drank _far_ too much to consent to anything. Draco smirked. He doubted that Potter would be able to raise much more than a smile in his current condition.

Draco looked down at Harry, snoring on his sofa.

Merlin, but his head would ache tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
